The Howling - Murder at McKinley
by melissakay
Summary: A grisly murder… a love triangle with a difference… former students moonlighting as badass werewolf hunters… and a hot new janitor with a secret. I don't pretend to hold the rights to either Teen Wolf or Glee, but this is what I think would happen if Beacon Hills merged with McKinley High…
1. Chapter 1

**THE HOWLING **

**"****Murder at McKinley"**

**_A grisly murder… a love triangle with a difference… former students moonlighting as badass werewolf hunters… and a hot new janitor with a secret. I don't pretend to hold the rights to either Teen Wolf or Glee, but this is what I think would happen if Beacon Hills merged with McKinley High…_**

**PART ONE**

'Hi. Could you please tell me where to find the janitor's closet on the second floor?'

Kurt looked up from his list of possible cast members for the school production of The Sound of Music to find a tall, dark handsome stranger leaning against the doorframe. His blue chambray shirtsleeves were rolled up to just below the elbows, showing off a pair of strong, tan, masculine forearms. Despite himself, Kurt let his eyes wander upward to check out the owner of those arms. He was more than pleasantly surprised.

'Y-you're the n-new janitor?' he stammered. 'What happened to Fred?'

The new recruit shrugged. 'All I know is, I've got three levels of linoleum to vacuum and mop and no one will tell me where the cleaning products are kept on this floor.'

'Oh… over by the girls' bathroom, I think,' Kurt replied. Now that he'd met the man's intense green eyes, he found he couldn't look away. 'Not that I know where the girl's bathroom is. I mean, I'm a guy… I've never even been in the girl's bathroom, not even as a joke…'

'I get it,' the new janitor said, with a grin that did things to Kurt's innards. 'But could you at least point me in the general direction? I'd really appreciate it.'

'Of course,' Kurt stood up and then remembered he was wearing his least-sexiest pair of khakis. 'Just let me grab my coat.'

The guy looked puzzled but didn't say anything, Kurt slipped on his long black pea coat, the one that came to mid-thigh and whose bulk made his chest look more impressive – well, according to Blaine – and slipped past the dark Adonis in the doorway. The guy's cologne made Kurt dizzy with a swamp of lust so strong he had to put a hand out against the wall, or he was sure he'd fall over!

'Are you okay?' the new janitor asked, sounding slightly amused.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Kurt replied, over his shoulder, as he led the man down the empty hall. 'I just realized I worked right through lunch again. How silly of me. It's probably low blood sugar.'

Kurt thought he heard a strange sound then – a low, guttural noise that was almost a growl. 'Oh, and you sound like you've caught an _awful_ cold,' he said, gaily. 'You know the chemist down the street is having a sale on cough lozenges…'

A blood-curdling scream cut Kurt's sales pitch short.

Both men rushed in the direction of the shriek. 'Who else is here at night?' the janitor asked, not sounding puffed out at all, despite running and talking at the same time.

'Oh, just me, and a couple of teachers who like to stay back and grade papers… Oh no, Mr. Shue!' Kurt gasped suddenly. 'His office is down here!'

Kurt swung around the corner at full speed, the janitor hot on his tail. The first thing he saw was Rachel Berry, standing at the door of Mr. Shue's new office in the history department. Her hands were over her mouth and she appeared to be hyperventilating.

'Rachel, I didn't know you were back from New York…' Kurt started to say, but his words trailed off as he glanced inside the office of the former Glee Club leader, and his jaw dropped in horror.

The scene was like something out of a horror movie. Blood coated the wall and desk, and stained the front of Mr. Shue's trademark vest like a big lobster bib. He had slid forward in his swivel chair, and there was a bloody footprint on the knee of his jeans. As if someone had jumped into his lap, tore his throat out – with their teeth – and then turned and bounded out the door. Possibly when they heard us coming, Kurt thought, in the midst of what felt like a panic attack.

'Holy shit,' said the janitor, not really sounding all that upset to Kurt. But then he hadn't spent the last five years being taught and mentored by the now very dead Mr Schuester.

Meanwhile, Rachel Berry was babbling incoherently into her hands. 'Who is this chick?' the janitor asked Kurt. 'Is she going to be okay?'

'I'm fine!' Rachel bawled at him. 'But Mr Shue is dead, you hear me? _Dead_! Who's going to vouch for me when I audition for Maria in West Side Story on Broadway, now?!'

'That's typical,' a voice behind them sneered. 'Always thinking of yourself and how things affect _you_.'

Kurt somehow managed to tear his gaze away from the horrible tableau in front of him to turn and say hello to Tina Cohen-Chang. Well, not before he made some sarcastic comment about how Mr. Shue's death had become an impromptu high school reunion of the Class of 2011.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her. 'I haven't seen you since you dropped out of senior year to go and work for that Asian theatre company.'

Tina shrugged. 'It was avant-garde, what can I say? It didn't really pull the crowds like I thought it would, though. Apparently an Asian version of Steel Magnolias didn't really translate well. Who knew?'

The janitor interrupted their little catch-up. 'Is everyone here high? Are you forgetting that there's a dead man in that office? Do you know who's going to have to clean up that mess in there? It sure as _shi_t isn't going to be Miss Idina Menzel over there.' He waved a beautifully sculpted arm at Rachel, who was by now literally tearing her hair out.

'I'll handle this,' said Tina, brushing past both Kurt and the Janitor and entering the room before Kurt could remind her about disturbing a crime scene. 'I forgot to tell you – I've got a new job, now,' she told him. 'And you won't believe who my new boss is.'

'What… please tell me you've joined the police force, because if you haven't, you're going to get into a _lo_t of trouble for going in there,' Kurt replied, turning toward the janitor to give his eyes something more palatable to look at.

'Close, but no cigar,' said Tina, pulling on a pair of latex gloves she'd had in the pocket of her black trench coat. 'I'm a paranormal investigator. For Puckerman and Co.'

Kurt guffawed. 'What? What happened to his pool cleaning company?'

'Oh he's still doing that. It's called delegation. You ought to try it sometime. I heard you're running yourself into the ground trying to get The Sound of Music up and running on a shoestring budget.' Tina lifted Mr Shue's limp hand off the desk and checked his fingernails. 'Hm… he definitely tried to defend himself. But instead of skin underneath his nails, all I can find is… _hair_.'

'So you think something… paranormal happened here?' the janitor asked her.

Tina glanced up at him. The look in her eyes told Kurt he wasn't the only one who liked what he saw. 'Excuse me, but who are you? I don't mean to be rude, but I've gone to this school for four years and never saw you here before.'

'I'm the new… uh… custodial engineer.'

'He's the janitor,' snapped Rachel, in between a sniff and a sob.

'Wow,' said Tina, standing up straight and playing with the end of her no nonsense ponytail. 'Do you do private residences? Because I'd really like to see you bent over my…'

'Tina,' Kurt interrupted, 'Answer the man's question, will you? He asked if you think anything supernatural happened here.'

'I'll answer his question if he'll answer mine,' Tina said, taking a few steps toward the hunky custodian, and meeting his gaze with a confidence Kurt envied. She sure had evolved from the shy, stuttering straight A student who'd joined the Glee club to make friends.

'I forgot… what was the question?'

'Who are you?' asked Tina, slowly, as if the man were a slowcoach.

'Oh… right. Derek Hale,' he replied, and held out a hand. Tina took it and pulled him closer, shaking his hand as she gazed up into his eyes. 'Tina Cohen-Chang. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Very, _very _pleased.'

Derek smiled stiffly and glanced down at his hand. 'That's quite a handshake you've got there, Miss Cohen-Chang. But now it's your turn to answer _my_ question.'

Tina finally let go of his hand and cleared her throat, trying to appear business-like. 'Um… well, in my professional opinion, I'd say we've got ourselves a werewolf problem.'

'A _werewolf_?' Derek repeated, scoffing. 'You're kidding, right? Werewolves aren't real.'

There was something in the man's manner, though, that didn't sit well with Kurt. It was as if he was trying too hard to sound incredulous. Almost as if… No, that couldn't be. Kurt put the ridiculous thought out of his mind as soon as it appeared, and turned toward Derek. 'She's joking,' he said. 'She does that sometimes.'

'I do not!' protested Tina, hotly. 'Werewolves _are _real. I've caught one. Get a load of this.' She reached inside the neck of her coat and pulled out a chain lined with animal teeth. 'Two are from a werewolf, one's from a Wendigo Lauren and I killed in LA, and this one, right here,' she held it up for the boys to see, 'Is from a mature age female werewolf. I shot it myself.'

'Wait, did you say Lauren?' Rachel had apparently collected herself enough to join the conversation. 'Lauren Zizes Lauren?'

'The very one. You should see her, guys. She's badass as they come. She got that Wendigo in a full Nelson while I…'

'Tina…' Kurt interrupted, 'One story at a time?'

Tina slapped her forehead. 'Oh yeah… Where was I? Oh right, the werewolf. You know, the movies are true. Silver bullets really _do_ kill them.'

Kurt wasn't sure if it was his imagination but the new janitor's face seemed to blanch two shades paler at the talk of killing werewolves. Or maybe I'm just paying way too much attention to the hue of his gorgeous latte colored skin, he thought. Along with the rest of him…

'So if there really is a werewolf, how do we catch it?' Rachel asked. 'Give me five minutes in a cage with that thing. I'll teach it to kill my favorite mentor, coach and former verbal referee…'

'Bait,' Tina told her. 'Something a hungry werewolf can't resist. He didn't get to finish, here. Something interrupted him. Usually they'll tear their prey to shreds, but he or she didn't get to sate their bloodlust here.'

Kurt looked back at his old friend and teacher. The man's once vibrant blue eyes were flat and glazed over, staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. 'At least that's one thing,' he murmured.

Rachel burst into tears again. 'Poor Ms Pilsbury! She was so looking forward to a June wedding…'

While Tina tried to console Rachel, Kurt turned back to Derek. 'So…' he said, 'You like theatre? I mean you must… you knew who Idina Menzel was…'

'Yeah I get into theatre sometimes,' shrugged the janitor, looking relieved to be talking about something aside from werewolves. 'What about it?'

'Seen any good plays lately?' Kurt was dimly aware he was flirting with a man whose sexuality he had no idea about, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Not like I have to, anyway, that devilish inner voice said. Blaine _was_ the one who came up with that ridiculous idea of an open relationship. What's good for the goose, and all that…

'I saw Hugh Jackman in The Boy from Oz a few years back, but that was the last play I went to,' Derek replied. 'Man, that guy can really dance. And sing.'

'You'd be forgiven for thinking he was gay,' Kurt chuckled, coyly.

Derek's green eyes with their dark, busy brows set themselves on Kurt, unwavering in their intensity. 'Hugh's a man's man,' he said. 'I don't think there's anything remotely gay about him.'

'Like you, I suppose?' Kurt replied, with a wink.

The corner of Derek's perfect mouth turned up in a sexy smirk. 'Wouldn't you like to know,' he said, before turning and strolling off down the hallway. 'If anyone wants me, I'll be doing what none of you has bothered to do yet – calling the police,' he called back, over his shoulder.

Tina frowned and turned away from the crime scene, where about a dozen cops and crime scene investigators tried to gather evidence and take photos without contaminating the scene themselves. 'Sunset was only about two hours ago,' she told Rachel and Kurt. 'Their estimation of time of death is around 7pm so the werewolf can't be far away. They like heat, noise, energy. Can you think of anywhere it might go? I'm a little rusty on the Lima nightlife, these days.'

'The Lima Bean,' Kurt suggested. 'That's always pretty busy on a Friday night.'

'Breadsticks,' was Rachel's contribution. 'They throw excess food in the dumpster out the back. If it's around the area it'll sniff it out.'

'Good,' said Tina, nodding at them both. 'Breadsticks is closer. We'll check there, first. Meanwhile, I think I'll give Mercedes and Lauren a call and see if they'll meet us there.'

'Mercedes is working with you, too?' gasped Kurt. 'I can't believe it.'

'Yeah. She's got a good thing going in LA – lots of gigs lined up at the Whisky a Go-Go with Pharrell Williams and Eminem. This is just a side thing for her,' Tina explained, as she led them out to the staff car park. 'Since her mom got bit by a werewolf last year she's gone all Commando and swears she's gonna kick ass if she finds the wolf that did it.'

'Wait – her mom got bit? Is she all right?' asked Rachel.

'She's fine. Except for every month around the full moon,' Tina replied. 'It really puts a dent on their Girls Night In with Haagen Daz and Sex and the City, though.' To Kurt, who looked puzzled, she added, 'Girl's time of the month. When two or more women live together, their cycles tend to collide. Let's just say Mercedes' mom has an even bigger case of PMT, these days.' She found her car – a little light green VW Beetle – and disengaged the alarm. When she opened the boot, both Rachel and Kurt gasped at the arsenal within.

'Wow,' breathed Kurt. 'You're like a female Dean Winchester! Where did you get all this?' He picked up a bottle of Holy water. Rachel coughed. 'I don't even want to know how you got _that_.'

'I didn't just waltz into a church and fill up my canteen, if that's what you're thinking,' Tina informed her. 'They sell them online. The Colt and the Uzi I got from Puck. But this…' she picked up a large hunting knife with an ivory handle. 'This I _earned_.' She slid the knife into a leather sheath and pulling up the hem of her coat, shoved the knife into her boot. After a quick glance, she found what she was looking for – a shotgun and a box of shells. 'Pure silver,' said Tina, to her two newest apprentices. 'Grab a gun, both of you. We're going werewolf hunting.'

'God, it's just so awful about Mr. Shue,' said a solemn Mercedes. 'I can't believe anyone would do that to him. It's a good thing I'm a great mood to kick werewolf butt.'

'I'm _always _in the mood to kick werewolf butt,' Lauren stated, loading her rifle with silver bullets.

'You're always in the mood to kill anything,' Tina reminded her.

Lauren shrugged. 'Yeah well…'

'You guys are like Charlie's Angels,' Kurt enthused. 'This is so great! I bet you know Kung Fu, too.'

'No, but I can pin a guy in seconds flat. Wanna try me, Fancy Boy?' Lauren grinned.

Kurt winced. 'I think I'll pass.'

'Tell you who's fancy – that new janitor at the high school,' said Tina. 'I'd like to get down and dirty with him.'

So would I, thought Kurt. But odds are he doesn't swing that way.

Wait… what about what he said, back there? What did he mean by that, exactly? Kurt's mind just would not let their little conversation go. It replayed over and over as he went through the motions with the others, visiting first Breadsticks and then the Lima Bean, without spotting any sign of werewolf activity.

'He's got to be _somewhere,_' Tina exclaimed, frustrated. 'He can't have changed back already. He didn't get his fill with Mr. Shue. So he's out there somewhere. But _where_?'

'Are you sure it's actually a werewolf?' asked Mercedes. 'What if it's just a wild dog?'

'It's a full moon tonight,' said Tina. 'It's a werewolf. Besides, there was a footprint on Mr. Shue's thigh. A _human_ shoe print, to be exact. How many wild dogs do you know that wear size ten Hush Puppies?'

'Hardy-har,' laughed Mercedes. 'Very funny.' She opened the car door and was about to get in when a loud, baleful howl stopped her dead.

Tina glanced at Mercedes as if to say, 'I told you so.'

'Oh yeah,' said Mercedes. 'Werewolf. Let's get him!'

'Wait!' said Rachel, suddenly. 'Werewolves are people every other day but the full moon, right?'

Puck's wolf-hunting trio stared at her. 'So what?' Lauren asked, hefting her rifle. 'Doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on him. He killed Mr. Shue.'

'But… What if he or she had no idea what they were doing? What if it was a natural instinct that took over, and they turn back, and they're horrified when they find out what they've done?'

Lauren rolled her eyes. 'Of _course _you're a bleeding heart. You of all people should be pissed at this guy. He killed one of your biggest supporters. Without Shuester, Glee Club wouldn't have been the Rachel show for four years in a row!'

'It was never the…' Rachel started to say, but decided against it when she saw the looks on their faces. 'I just mean.. Don't you think there's another way? I mean, if we could tranquilize it, and lock it up somewhere safe until it turns, we could see who it is. I bet Mercedes would hate it if we accidentally killed her mom.'

'She's got a point,' said Mercedes, sighing. 'But I know what my Mom looks like when she turns, so I'll know if it's her. Thanks for the thought, though.'

'So where's your point, then?' asked an impatient Lauren. 'We should really quit standing around here talking. We need to go and find it before it really does some damage.'

'My point is,' said Mercedes, 'We should really try to figure out who it is. Maybe there's more than one. Maybe there's a pack. And if we do it right, we might be able to get one of them to lead us to the others. Whether he likes it or not.'

Tina, the Alpha of this particular pack, took charge. 'Okay, well the howl came from that direction,' she said, pointing toward the end of the street. 'I'll get the tranquilizer gun and you guys can think about where we can safely stow this murderous son of a bitch until morning.'

The two wolves faced each other. The blonde one licked its chops, lustily. The darker one, with thick, matted hair had a peculiar smell, but it wasn't enough to put her off her food. She didn't get dinner tonight – someone had put the kybosh on that – so this mangy, smelly one would have to do.

But he wasn't about to roll over and show her his throat, either. He put up quite a fight, even biting her left ear and snapping at her nose. Something about his never-say-die attitude excited her. She stopped trying to go for the jugular and instead found herself playfully nipping him. Next thing she knew, they were the beast with two backs, going at it with gusto.

'Oh my god,' Tina whispered, in awe. 'It's him. It's the janitor!'

The five of them stared down at their catch of the day – or night. Mercedes had taken him down with one shot from the tranquilizer gun, but instead of having to wait until morning, he'd changed in his sleep. There he lay, in the middle of the dark alley, shirtless and perfect, glistening with perspiration from the night's activities. Kurt gulped. He shouldn't feel this way about a killer. And that's what Derek was. He'd killed Mr. Shue. Ripped his throat out. He should be throwing himself on Derek and beating the shit out of him, but that's not what he wanted to do. He didn't want to think about the things he _wanted _to do – not here and now, in front of his friends. Those thoughts were best left for later, in bed with Blaine, while his partner was probably thinking about Channing Tatum.

'Where are we going to put him?' Tina asked. 'Well? Any ideas?'

'The school's got a boiler room,' Lauren suggested. 'And after all, he _is_ the janitor. He'll probably wake up and think he fell asleep down there.'

'Unless he knows what he is and doesn't care,' Mercedes pointed out. She hefted her gun at Derek. 'I say we shoot him right now.'

'Wait!' shouted Kurt, suddenly. They all stared at him. 'I agree with Rachel. I think we should let him live. At least until we find out more about him. He might have no idea what he is. He might not _want_ to kill people. But maybe he's got no control when he's the wolf.'

'You're only saying that because you've been drooling copiously from the moment he turned,' Lauren pointed out. 'Face it, Fancy Boy. You don't want to kill Rover here because he's one hot human 30 days out of the month.'

'That has nothing to do with it,' Kurt argued.

'Right,' said Lauren, with a grin and a wink.

'Shouldn't we get him somewhere safe before he wakes up?' Rachel reminded them. 'We don't know if it's just the effect of the drug that's made him turn. He might go back to being the wolf, and attack one of us, or escape, if we don't put him somewhere.'

'Berry's right,' Lauren said, with a nod. 'Come on, Mercedes and Tina… Help me carry him.'

'I'll help,' said Kurt, crouching and sliding his arms around Derek's lean, muscular torso.

'Kurt, we appreciate your help, but admit it – you really just want to get handsy, and we don't really have time for it,' Tina said. 'Besides, if you try to lift him like that, you'll break your back. Out of the way, Porcelain.'

'Hey,' protested Kurt, indignantly. 'Only Sue's allowed to call me that.'

'So… did you find the wolf?' Blaine asked, walking up behind Kurt in their en suite. He started to nibble Kurt's neck gently, which normally Kurt really liked, but tonight it was almost… irritating.

'Yeah. It was the janitor. Rachel suggested we keep it alive to find out who it was, first. So we took it down to the old locker rooms near the basement. There's a cage there for sporting equipment. He should be fine there, until morning.'

'So… This janitor… how can you be sure it's him that killed Mr. Shue? I mean… wolves travel in packs. If there's one, there's bound to be more.'

'Yeah well… If this one has a pack we didn't see any sign of it,' Kurt said, wiping the cleanser off his oily T-zone.

'Maybe he's a lone wolf. An Omega,' suggested Blaine, running his fingers lightly up Kurt's flank, tickling him.

Kurt shook his head. 'I don't know. He seems like more of an Alpha, to me.'

'Oh yeah?' Blaine chuckled. 'Why?'

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. 'Just a feeling I get.' He could see Blaine's expression in the mirror. It gave him an almost savage glee to see his boyfriend go from flirtatious to jealous in seconds flat.

'What kind of feeling?'

Kurt shrugged again. 'Just… I met him before he turned. When we found the bod… Mr Shue. Well, actually just before that. He seems… Nice. But kind of cocky, like he knows how good-looking he is…' Uh-oh, thought Kurt. Did I just say that out loud?

'Is that right?' Blaine's hands left Kurt's sides.

'Yeah, but… you have absolutely nothing to worry about,' Kurt assured him. 'I don't think he's gay, anyway.'

'But if he was?'

Kurt turned to face Blaine. 'You're the one who came up with this stupid open relationship thing. I didn't want to do it, remember? It just gives you permission to flirt all you want. But when I finally like someone, you can't stand it. How is that fair?'

Blaine bit his lip in consternation, and finally agreed. 'It's not. Okay… so, no open relationship, then.'

'Oh no,' Kurt said, shaking his head. 'You're not doing that to me. You got to flaunt your little boy-toy last month. What was his name? Jason? Well, now it's my turn. And if I find out Derek's gay, I'm going to make a move.'

Blaine opened his mouth as if to protest, realized he didn't have a leg to stand on, and closed it again. 'That's fair enough,' he said, eventually. 'Just do me a favor.'

'What's that?'

'Don't bring him back here. I may have… introduced you to Jason, but it's only because I wanted to be open about everything. I certainly didn't think I was flaunting him under your nose. But I didn't want to sneak around on you, either. It was just sex, and it was never here. So at least do me the same courtesy.' Blaine turned and headed for the bed. 'I'm tired.'

Kurt stood at the bars of the cage and watched Derek as he slept; vaguely aware that what he was doing verged on the creepy, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about the tall, dark-haired stranger; couldn't get those green eyes of Derek's out of his head. Right now those eyes were closed, his very kissable lips were slightly open, and his broad, well-muscled shoulder rose up and down with a steady rhythm.

A thought occurred to Kurt – if Derek had killed Mr. Shue, wouldn't he have been soaked in the teacher's blood? But when he'd come across Kurt and asked him to show him where the cleaning supplies were, he'd looked as though he'd just arrived at work. And the sun had just gone down at that point. There was no way he had time to kill someone, clean himself up _and_ establish an alibi.

'Kurt. That's your name, isn't it?'

Kurt jumped. Derek's eyes were open. Oh God… how long had they been like that?! Did he see me staring at him? Did he know?

'Yeah,' said Kurt, finding his mouth had gone completely dry. 'Yes.'

Derek sat up slowly and stretched. 'Nice of you to leave me in a sports locker, by the way. Those mats are comfier than they look.'

'That's… nice.'

Derek chuckled as he stood up and walked toward the bars. 'You can let me out now, you know,' he said, in a low, almost hypnotic voice. 'I won't bite. Unless you want me to.'

Oh God, I want you to, thought Kurt. Oh please…

Derek gripped the bars, his large, strong hands just above Kurt's smaller, more delicate ones. Those green eyes blazed their way into Kurt's skull. If he leaned forward, he'd be close enough to kiss. The very idea sent a rush of blood straight to Kurt's groin. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost too much to take. Then Derek smiled as if he could read Kurt's mind, and knew all his secrets.

'You want me, don't you? Well, if you let me out of here, you can have me,' Derek cajoled. 'Or you could come in here, with me. Like I said, the mats are comfier than they look.'

'Are you… Am I…'

'Are you dreaming? I don't know. Feels pretty vivid to me, if you are.' Derek's hand snaked down and covered Kurt's, his thumb stroking the edge of Kurt's hand. 'How does that feel?'

'N-nice.'

'Nice? Nice is such a bland word. I'm sure you can come up with better than that.'

'Good. It feels good.'

'Good's not much better.'

'F-fantastic.'

'That's more like it.' Derek grinned.

Kurt gulped. He wanted to reach out and unlock the door, go in and lie down next to Derek and let the fun begin, but he didn't want to move his hand, in case he woke up. So he wound his right hand underneath his left wrist and unlocked the door, albeit awkwardly.

'Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly,' Derek joked, pulling back on the bars and taking Kurt with him. He let go of Kurt's hand, and Kurt felt an absurd desire to cry. But it only lasted a fraction of a second, because Derek pulled Kurt into the sports cage, slammed the door behind them, and pushed the smaller boy up against the bars. And he was kissing Kurt, and Kurt's mind was exploding. He'd had a forceful kiss like this before – when David Karofsky had been in the midst of his angst about being gay and Kurt confronted him in the locker room upstairs. But this was different. This was consensual. This was what Kurt had been thinking about – was _all_ Kurt could think about – from the moment he first clapped eyes on Derek. And it was better than he could have ever imagined. But just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Well, that part of it, anyway.

Derek turned him around roughly and shoved him against the bars. He leaned into Kurt and whispered, 'I want to fuck you, hard and fast. Is that okay?'

Kurt nodded. He could feel Derek's groin press against his tailbone, through the layers of jeans and Kurt's dress pants, hard and eager. 'You're so pretty,' Derek whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's ear. His hand ruffled Kurt's hair then grabbed a fistful of it, pulling his head back. It was almost painful, but Kurt forgot the discomfort as soon as Derek started to kiss his throat, sucking Kurt's skin in between his teeth and nipping gently. At the same time, a hand slipped in between Kurt's hips and the bars, and stroked his penis through his pants. Kurt had to struggle not to blow his load right then and there. He was so turned on that every nerve was like an exposed electrical fuse. He bit his lip hard, tasting blood.

The hand moved away, and worked on unfastening Kurt's pants. Derek's lips were at his throat, but his other hand was no longer tugging on Kurt's hair. It joined the first, tugging down Kurt's pants. The sound of a zipper, and then – surprise, surprise – another sound, this time one Kurt recognized right away as the sound of a condom being unwrapped. Wow, he thought. He's really prepared for anything. Did he know this was going to happen? How could he know?

Kurt was interrupted from his musings by Derek entering him, filling, him completely. The Alpha wolf in him took control, grasping Kurt's hips as he slid in and out. Kurt held onto the bars of the sports locker for dear life as Derek plunged into him, again and again. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt with Blaine, who was so gentle and caring. He'd never let lust take over like this, Kurt thought. Although now I kind of wish he would!

Kurt never expected to orgasm from rough sex, but he started to feel the familiar rumblings from his core as Derek got faster, and meaner. He felt Derek bit down on his shoulder, and Kurt knew he'd have a welt there the next day. Derek's hands left Kurt's hips, one grasping the bars for leverage, and the other stealing down, fingers circling Kurt's erection. Kurt gasped and almost came right there, but somehow managed to rein it in. Derek squeezed him firmly but not painfully with each thrust, until Kurt could hear moans of pleasure, and realized that they were coming from him. Weak with desire and the strength of his orgasm, Kurt finally let himself come, and sank back against his lover's chest. Derek climaxed soon after and withdrew, lowering Kurt to the floor with him. 'Sleep,' he murmured, kissing the lobe of Kurt's ear, and curling up behind him.

'Kurt… Kurt.'

Someone shook his shoulder.

'Kurt… Wake up.'

Kurt blinked, and reached up to rub his eyes. But what was all over his fingers? He held his hand further away in order to let his eyes focus. And groaned with a mixture of disgust, and disappointment.

It had all been a dream. An extremely vivid, highly textural, sensational, erotic dream. Easily among the best he'd ever had. But it wasn't real. _How could it not be real_?!

He turned to face Blaine. 'What… what happened?'

'You were dreaming,' said Blaine. 'Seemed like a good one too, the noises you were making. I was almost turned on. Until you said, 'Oh, Derek.' He glared at Kurt, pointedly.

Kurt's mouth fell open. 'I… I didn't.'

'You did,' Blaine replied, coldly. 'Believe me. I wouldn't lie about something like that.'

Kurt frowned. 'Wait… you're seriously mad at me? I can't control what I dream about.'

'No,' said Blaine. 'But you wouldn't dream about it if it you hadn't been thinking about it _all day_. I know you, Kurt. When you got home, your cheeks were flushed and you couldn't meet my eyes. I knew even before asking you did you meet someone. I'm not stupid.'

'I know you're not,' Kurt assured him. He reached out for Blaine and then realized his hand was covered in his own, sticky mess. 'And I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to.'

'Just go and wash up. I'm going to work.'


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

Sue Sylvester blinked and threw an arm up to protect her eyes from the harsh light that was streaming through the high windows. It took her a good couple of seconds to realize where she was – the gymnasium at McKinley High. A place where she ran the Cheerios into the ground on an almost daily basis, for years. But why would she have slept there? It didn't make any sense.

Another realization dawned on her as she turned to her side on the mats beneath the uneven bars – she wasn't alone. An oddly familiar figure lay beside her, turned away from her, shirtless and reeking of curry and Aqua di Gio.

_Figgins?!_

Holy Mother of all that is unholy, thought Sue. I… we… _him_… I didn't, did I?! _Did I?_

I've got to get out of here, she thought. Before he wakes up and comes to the same stomach-churning, highly unsatisfactory conclusion. After all, we have to work together. Those weekly ambushes… ahem, meetings with Shuster, where I get to lord it over Buttchin while Figgins sits and agrees with me are not going to have the same… Dare I say _gleeful _atmosphere. Instead it's going to be awkward and off-putting. Damn it all to hell. Maybe I should have taken that job at the women's prison…

Just then, Figgins rolled over, and Sue gasped. As the sunlight hit his chest rug, diamonds of sweat sparkled and glistened, turning boring, unsexy Principal Figgins into a wild, untamed preternatural _GOD._ Sue reached out, and before she could stop herself, her fingers were winding their way through his glorious chest hair, seeking out the skin beneath the canopy of rich, sweat-soaked body hair.

God damn, where does this forest end? She wondered. It's like frickin' Narnia in here!

'Sue Sylvester… what in God's name are you doing?' Figgins sat up like a bolt of lightning hit him right in the bald spot, and Sue snatched her hand back. 'Where are we? And… Great Jumping Jeho-so-fat! Why are we nude?!'

'You must be the other…' murmured Sue. 'I seem to remember another… Last night…'

'Well, _I_ don't remember anything,' Figgins insisted. 'And I'll thank you to tell me where my pants have got to! This simply _will not do_! We are colleagues, not… not…'

'Wild supernatural lovers?' suggested Sue. She hated to admit it, but the flashbacks of the previous night suggested that she… they… had had the best sex she'd experienced since Rod the anchorman had… No, I don't want to think about _that,_ she hastily reminded herself.

Figgins shuddered. 'Oh, Mrs. Figgins isn't going to like this. Not at all.'

'Oh grow a pair and admit it. It was great for you, too,' Sue growled. 'Now let's find our clothes and get the hell out of here before the marching band start rehearsals in a few hours. God knows those poor little undersexed turnips don't need anything like this to add to their already bulging spank banks.'

Sue wasn't the only one waking up from a night on the tiles she only half remembered. From his bed on the floor of the long-abandoned basement locker room, Derek stared up at the exposed beams and heating pipes in the ceiling. The floor below him was cold and hard. He sat up, rubbing his left shoulder, and stared around him. Against the brick wall sat stacked shelving filled with balls of all kinds, baseball bats, mitts and padding; lacrosse sticks, a hockey mask or three, and various other pieces of sporting equipment that looked too old and frayed to be in use anymore. The other three walls were a metal cage. Derek sighed, and glanced up. The cage had a gridded, metal roof. Great. He'd be prisoner of whoever put him in here until they chose to come and set him free. He hobbled over to the shelves, his hip and left leg aching from an extremely uncomfortable sleep, and picked up a baseball, hefting it in his large hand and glancing over at the lock on the cage door. If he was still as good a pitcher as in high school, this ought to be easy…

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Derek dropped the ball in his shock, just missing his pinky toe by millimeters. An attractive Asian girl in a figure-hugging navy blue cat-suit stood at the door beyond the cage. Derek trudged to the bars and blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the meager light filtering in through the thin windows around the edge of the ceiling. 'Who are you?'

'You met me last night,' Tina reminded him. 'I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, resident ghost-buster and werewolf hunter. You _do_ know you're a werewolf, right? And that last night the school's history teacher and Glee Club master had his throat ripped out? Don't tell me you don't remember any of it, because I'll know that's a bald-faced lie. I've met your kind before. And the amnesia thing is a total crock.'

She approached the bars slowly, her eyes strolling from his face down to his naked, gleaming chest, the tip of her tongue sliding along her lips as though she'd like nothing better than to wedge her face between the bars and lick the perspiration from his rippling abs.

'Aren't you a prize catch! I've really outdone myself, this time. I'm almost hoping you weren't the wolf that killed Shuster. Would be a terrible waste, having to cull a beautiful creature like _you_.'

'Well, thank you,' said Derek, feeling his cheeks burn at the compliment. 'Just so you know, I'm about 98% sure I didn't kill your history teacher. I have a little more self control than that. I usually hunt deer or whatever other animals I can find in the woods. I haven't killed a human being for food in… I don't know, _years_.'

'Well, that's a relief,' said Tina, pulling a key from somewhere on her skin tight cat-suit and shoving it into the lock almost reluctantly. 'It's about time this school got some serious eye candy on the faculty. Not that I even go here anymore, but for some reason, circumstances just keep dragging me back.' She held the door open and Derek stepped out, tempted to kiss the floor at her feet, such was his gratitude. She gazed up into his eyes. 'You wouldn't happen to know of any other wolves in the vicinity, would you? Wolves without your admirable moral compass, perhaps?'

'I don't know of any personally,' Derek admitted. 'The town where I used to live was _teeming _with them, but I've been in Lima about a week now and I haven't seen signs of any suspicious activity. Well… not of the supernatural kind, anyway. At least, not until last night.' He started to move toward the main door when Tina cleared her throat.

He stared back at her. 'What?'

'Aren't you forgetting something?' she asked, with a grin. 'I mean, _I'm_ totally okay with you mopping the floors sans shirt, but I don't think Principal Figgins is going to share my enthusiasm.'

'Oh… right.' Derek ducked back into the cage and grabbed his janitor's chambray shirt from the floor. It had been screwed up as if he'd been using it for a pillow. Pulling it on, he noticed Tina watching him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if her constant ogling was making him uncomfortable or horny, or both. Uncomfortably horny?! It had been a while in between drinks, after all. But she was a hunter, and he was a wolf. The whole sordid idea had more than a shade of Buffy the Vampire Slayer to it. And everyone knows how the Buffy and Angel story turned out…

'Uh… By the way, thank you for not killing me,' Derek said, as he left the room.

Tina smiled. 'You're very welcome. But if you want to thank me you could do me a favor.'

Derek blinked. 'Uh… Okay. What kind of favor?'

'While you're at work here today, keep your eyes open, and your ears pricked. You do have that super-sensitive hearing, right? Eavesdrop on conversations. See if you can find out anything that might lead us to the wolf that killed Mr. Shue. Whoever it is has to be stopped before there's a bloodbath. I mean…. An even _bigger _bloodbath.'

'Uh… Sure. I'll… I'll keep an eye out. And an ear. Or two.'

'We're all terribly shocked and saddened by the untimely and tragic death of Mr. Shuster,' Figgins began, in his address to the school assembly that morning. 'Anyone with any information is encouraged to go to the police. Your tip will be handled with the utmost discretion. We want these… this killer caught as soon as possible! We want our students to be safe during their extracurricular activities at this school. So I am instituting a curfew. Anyone caught on school grounds after six o'clock who isn't meant to be there, will be viewed with extreme suspicion. Anyone needing to be here at that time must first sign on at reception. Yes, even the faculty.'

There were groans from all over the gymnasium. Figgins ignored the backlash. 'I will not have any lollygagging around after hours! The only people who need to be at the school past four o'clock are the Glee Club, the orchestra, and the janitor. That reminds me… I would like to introduce our newest member of staff, Mr. Derek Hale. Please make him feel welcome.' Figgins held out an arm, gesturing toward the first row of the bleachers where the faculty sat. 'He's the tall, good-looking one in head-to-toe denim. And may I remind _all_ female students that affairs with staff are strictly prohibited. Okay, onto other business… I will be checking the CCTV cameras outside the upstairs boys' toilets so whoever planted that firecracker on Wednesday which ruptured the plumbing and left us swimming in excrement _will _be caught…'

'If the halls have CCTV cameras, why don't we just check those?' said Tina, in a low voice, to Mercedes and Lauren as they watched the students file out of the gymnasium.

'Because we're not actually supposed to be here,' Mercedes reminded her. 'Figgins would laugh us off campus if we told him what we do for a living. I vote we just pretend we're here to help Kurt get his production off the ground, while we keep our eyes and ears open.'

'Hey,' Lauren coughed, 'Aren't you two forgetting something? Who here used to be in charge of the audio-visual department, two years in a row? If anyone can hack into the CCTV cameras – or find someone to do it – it's me. And I vote we get to them before the police do.'

'Lauren,' Tina said, clapping her friend and colleague on the back, 'If I haven't already said it before, you're a genius.'

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't get the remnants of that vivid dream out of his head. He spent the morning – after being interviewed by police and consoling Rachel and Ms Pilsbury – alternating between hoping he'd run into Derek and dreading it. So when he stepped out of Figgins' office and came face-to-face with Hale's embroidered nametag, he was anything but prepared.

'W-what are you doing here?'

'I'm a witness. The police want me to give a statement. I assume you're here for the same reason?'

Kurt couldn't meet Derek's eyes. The memory of his dream, of being shoved against those bars and sodomized by the object of his affection was just too… recent. He could smell the man's cologne and a light perspiration and the combination was almost too much to take. He took a hasty step back.

'Yes,' he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I j-just gave mine. They're p-probably waiting for you.'

'Kurt,' said Derek, looking mildly amused. 'You really should see a speech pathologist about that stutter.'

He remembered my name, Kurt thought, as he watched Derek enter Figgins' office and greet the police detective and constable. We only met briefly last night, but he remembered my name. Oh, happy day!

He turned and practically skipped down the corridor toward the choir room.

'Do werewolves even show up on camera?' Rachel asked, as she, Mercedes and Tina watched Lauren hack into the school's security camera network on her laptop.

'That's vampires, you goon,' Lauren muttered, her fingers tapping the keyboard with an almost supernatural speed. 'Twenty-nine or thirty days out of the month, werewolves are just like us. So, totally photogenic. Well, unless they're in the marching band or chess club that is.'

'Hey, _I _used to be in the chess club,' Tina snapped.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Well… I was trying to impress Artie at the time, so I guess it doesn't really count.'

'Artie was in the chess club?'

'Artie _was_ the chess club.'

'Okay, I'm in.' Lauren's fingers left the keys. 'Now, over the three floors there are nine cameras….'

'Nine cameras?' Rachel interrupted. 'So Figgins has been able to spy on us the _entire time_? That little gnome…'

'They were only installed about a year ago,' Lauren informed her. 'After someone started stealing from lockers. Coach Sylvester wanted full locker searches but the Civil Liberties Club kicked up a stink. I remember her rant on her little TV spot about it. You'd think Amnesty International had succeeded in stamping out the death penalty. I've never seen her so riled, and that's saying something.'

'The camera you want is the one at the end of the arts building, near Mr. Shue's office,' Tina told Lauren. 'There's only one entrance. We'll see him coming and going.'

'Him?' Mercedes raised a brow. 'It could just as easily be a her.'

'I know,' Tina sighed. 'But I can't imagine any girl wanting to kill Mr. Shue. He was very into equal opportunity. Unless you were Rachel Berry, in which case you were given _every_ opportunity…'

'Hey, I'm right here,' Rachel reminded her.

'Anyway, wolves aren't exactly selective when it comes to their victims,' Lauren pointed out. 'It's a case of, I see food, I eat it. And if it happens to be human, well, that's too bad.'

'Unless you're the new janitor,' Tina told her. 'I spoke to him when I released him from the cage this morning. He swears he hasn't taken a human life in years. He sticks mainly to deer and other furry woodland creatures.'

'How does he know what he's doing?' Rachel wanted to know.

'They _do_ know what they're doing,' Tina explained. 'They're not fully aware but they can tell the difference between, say, a bear and David Karofsky. And apparently some even have a conscience.'

'You're only saying that because Hale's such a pretty boy. You _so_ want to tap that ass,' Lauren said, with a chuckle. 'Can't say I blame you. I haven't seen guns like that since Puck graced these hallowed halls.'

'I'm serious. It's not him,' Tina protested. 'Besides, who else do you know has blonde hair and wears a red ADIDAS tracksuit?' She pointed to the screen. Camera seven showed a white wolf bounding down the hallway toward Shuster's office, shirtless but still wearing her trademark red track pants, complete with white piping down the legs.

'Sue Sylvester!' the girls whispered, in unison.

'It fits,' sighed Kurt, after the girls had told him what they'd seen. 'Sue always hated Mr. Shue. Even when she was pretending to have a soul, she hated him. So… what do we do now? Hand this information over to the police?'

'Not a chance,' decided Tina. 'I'm not giving Sylvester to those knuckleheads. They wouldn't know the first thing about how to handle a werewolf. They'd probably try to stake her or something. In case you haven't noticed, the police in this town are _deeply_ stupid.'

'So how _do _you handle a werewolf?' asked Kurt, his mind going back to how the wolf handled _him_, and tried to think about something totally unsexy, before a blush betrayed his thoughts. 'Silver bullets?'

'Pretty much. And I've got loads of those,' Tina agreed. 'It's time Coach Sylvester, with all her put-downs, was put down for good.'

'What about her baby?' Rachel asked. 'What's going to happen to Robin, if you kill her mother?'

'Shit,' hissed Tina. 'I hadn't even thought of that.'

'She'll probably go into care,' Mercedes pointed out. 'If you can call it that.'

'You can't kill her,' Rachel decided. 'She's not herself when she's the wolf. Maybe the janitor's had time to get used to what he is but maybe Sue hasn't. Maybe she's new to this. Should we punish her for doing what comes naturally?'

'Jesus, you're such a…' Tina started to say, before Kurt hushed her.

'Now, now girls… We're all on the same side here. I vote we stage an intervention. Rachel's right. Maybe Sue _is_ new to this. Maybe she just needs time to process everything. We could teach her how to… manage her condition. If Derek can do it, so can Sue.'

'Derek, huh?' said Tina, with a wry smile. 'On a first name basis with the newest member of staff already, Kurt?'

Kurt was about to reply when he had a humdinger of an idea. 'Hey… maybe we could get Derek to teach her how to manage her condition! I mean, he's perfect…'

'I'll say,' murmured Tina

'…For our purposes,' added Kurt. 'Leave this to me. I'll go and talk to him. You guys keep an eye on Sue, and figure out what we're going to say to her. I'll be back.'

'We were going to do that anyway,' Lauren called after him. 'Honestly, who the hell's in charge around here?'

'Do you ever leave this place?'

Derek jumped, and turned toward the voice. It was that self-important, obviously gay former student/drama teacher, Kurt. And he was smiling at Derek like he was the prize calf at the cattle auction.

'Well, after last night I certainly feel like I've been here forever,' Derek replied. 'You guys could have given me a mat to lie on or something. My back's killing me.'

'Sorry about that,' Kurt bit his lip. 'I do give a _great_ massage…'

'I'll be fine,' Derek added hastily. 'Kurt… Don't take this the wrong way…'

'But you're not gay?' Kurt finished for him.

'I'm… Extremely grateful that you and your friends didn't kill me last night,' Derek interrupted. 'As for the other… thing… I'm not really a touchy-feely person.' At Kurt's blank expression, he added, 'I don't like massages.'

Kurt shrugged. 'Well, you haven't had one of mine, but each to his own. Anyway, that's not what I'm here for. I need to talk to you. In private.' He glanced both ways down the corridor. 'Are we alone?'

'As far as I know,' Derek replied. 'Why?'

'Never mind that', said Kurt, lowering his voice. We know who killed Mr. Shue.'

Derek's eyes widened. 'Who?'

'Coach Sylvester. She's a wolf, like you. But I don't think she knows how to control it. And we were wondering… Since you've clearly read the literature, know the ropes, had the induction…'

'You were hoping I'd help her control it,' Derek finished for him. 'What's in it for me?'

Kurt looked shocked. 'What?'

'Well… I don't tend to go around advertising my condition to everyone, so if I'm going to risk coming out to this… Coach Sylvester, what do I get out of it? What if she tries to deflect the blame onto me?'

'She can't. We caught her on camera. Or rather, Figgins did,' Kurt told him.

'What?'

'The place is _crawling_ with CCTV cameras. They're in all the hallways,' Kurt informed him. 'You're in the clear, but Sue has a lot of explaining to do. So we… stole the footage, looped it, and replaced it. Now the cops won't see a thing. But as of now, Sue Sylvester's our responsibility.' Kurt took a step closer and dared to stare Derek down, eye to mid-chest area. 'And yours.'

'Wait a minute… why is she _my_ responsibility?'

'Well, do you know of any other wolves in town? Who could have turned her, if not you?'

Derek bristled. 'Hey, I _know _when I'm recruiting somebody. It takes more than just a scratch. It's a bite, and not everyone survives it. If I bit her, I'd remember it. And I don't.'

There was that predatory look again. Derek recognized that look because he'd seen it in the mirror.

'You're awfully cute when you're angry,' Kurt told him, the pupils in his blue eyes dilating. His girlish voice had taken on a low, husky growl Derek felt in the pit of his stomach.

'Um… thanks?' he managed to spit out. 'So… when do I have this little tutoring session with Sylvester?'

'After we've spoken to her,' Kurt replied. 'I have a feeling she's not going to be fully compliant. At least, not right away.'

'Gee, you think?'

Sue glanced around the room, formerly used for Chastity Club meetings, meeting the accusing gaze of each of her former students. 'Before I ask why I've been dragged here in the middle of cheerleading practice, I'd like to point out that none of you actually go here anymore. Except Porcelain, who is clearly laboring under the impression Figgins is actually going to start paying him to teach drama.'

Kurt opened his mouth in indignation; then closed it. She had a point.

'Coach Sylvester, you treated us like crap when we were students, but we've been nice enough, especially under the circumstances, to forgive all that, and give you a second chance,' began Mercedes.

'Make that a third chance.' That was from Kurt.

'Uh-uh. More like a fourth,' Tina disagreed.

'Get to the point,' Sue interrupted. 'Why am I here? I have an eighth consecutive state cheerleading championship to win.'

'Okay, I'll tell you,' said Tina. 'Actually… No. We'll _show_ you.'

Sue watched the footage of her wolf self run down the corridor and break down Will Shuster's office door. Because the door slammed shut behind her, and because of the angle of the camera, no one could see what went on in there, but when she came bounding out, her muzzle dripping with blood, there could be no further doubt. Sue paled. 'What is this… some kind of prank? Is someone trying to get me fired? That's not me!'

'That _is_ you,' Tina told her, in a calm, sympathetic voice. 'Coach… you're a werewolf.'

'That's crazy! That's just… preposterous! There's no such thing!'

'There is, and you are it.' Mercedes said, joining Tina by the door, to prevent Sue from trying to leave. 'This is an intervention, Coach. You need help. And we have someone who has been through the same thing. He can help you. You don't have to live in fear that you're going to kill someone once a month.'

Lauren cleared her throat. 'Make that twice a month. PMS, remember?'

'The point is,' Mercedes continued, 'you can learn to manage your condition. We can help.'

Sue's face turned dark. 'I don't need to learn to manage any condition, because I don't have a condition to manage! Now get out of my way, and get back to whatever pointless pursuit of a career you were chasing before I throw you out. All of you!'

Sue stomped over to the door and tried to push Tina out of the way, but the tiny wolf hunter had lightening quick reflexes, and in a series of moves that not even Mercedes, who was standing right beside her, could see, such was their speed, Tina had Sue on her back in the doorway, her forearm across the coach's throat.

'Now,' she said, 'are you going to listen to us, or am I going to have to hogtie you?'

Kurt could feel his face grow more and more animated as he related the day's events to Blaine over dinner in their loft apartment that night. When he told Blaine about Sue being knocked on her back by Tina, Blaine slapped the table and laughed. 'I would have loved to have seen that,' he chortled. 'I knew Tina could kick ass, but it's still funny to think about. She's such a tiny little thing.'

'Anyway, the upshot of it is, Sue's actually going to hear Derek out,' Kurt added. He didn't miss the way Blaine's expression changed the moment Derek's name was mentioned. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction knowing that Blaine was actually jealous. After all, hadn't Blaine put him through the exact same thing only months ago? It was only fair to square the ledger.

'So you… saw Derek today.' Blaine's tone was quiet, measured.

'Yes. I do work in the same building. And we're interested in the same thing – making sure Sue Sylvester doesn't kill anyone else.'

'Are you sure that's all you're interested in?'

'Blaine…'

'Is he gay?'

'He's… I don't know,' Kurt sighed. 'Sometimes I think he might be, and then other times… He hasn't said anything either way. He keeps giving me mixed signals.'

Blaine leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Maybe he's bi. Or maybe he's straight, and is getting off on pulling your chain. You know, for an ego boost.'

'I don't get that sense. And it's not as if he's in need of an ego boost. He could have any woman – or man – he wants. He's _gorgeous_. Like, Calvin Klein male model gorgeous. He could sell bed sheets without setting foot near a bed. Just by making you _think a_bout _being_ in bed.'

'Well I can see he's made an impression on you, at least,' Blaine replied, dryly. 'I might have to pay a visit to McKinley, and get a look at this guy, for myself.'

'Please don't.'

Blaine frowned, his thick brow furrowing. 'Why not? Are you afraid I'm going to let the cat out of the bag?'

'No,' said Kurt, using the fact that the table needed clearing, in order not to meet Blaine's eyes. 'I trust you. I just…' He dumped the dishes in the sink and leaned against it. 'I just… I like the way he looks at me, okay? And If he's gay, and you're in the room, well, let's just say he won't be looking at _me_ anymore.'

Blaine blinked, not understanding. 'What? Kurt, what are you talking about?' He walked over to Kurt and grasped his boyfriend by the upper arms. 'Look at me, Kurt.'

Kurt obeyed. 'That's the trouble. People _do_ look at you. Guys _and_ girls. Next to you, I blend into the décor.'

'Kurt, there is no way on earth that you could blend into _any_ décor,' Blaine said, with a chuckle. 'You have a way of standing out.' He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips, softly, then leaned back to gaze into his eyes. 'Personally, whenever you walk into a room, I can't take my eyes off of you. And if this Derek doesn't feel the same, then no way is he good enough for you.'

'That's… that's sweet,' Kurt had to concede, around a sizable lump in his throat.

Blaine bit his lip. 'You really like him, don't you?'

'I don't know him enough to like him,' Kurt admitted. 'Right now it's… purely physical.'

The pain on Blaine's face was immediate, and obvious. 'I guess I deserved that. I mean, after the whole Jason thing.'

'I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that.'

'No… You're right. I mean, we'd be kidding ourselves if we thought either of us never looked at anyone else. Right?'

'I… I guess so.'

'So… you're attracted to this guy. I need to deal with that.'

'But I don't need to rub it in your face.' Kurt glanced back up at Blaine. 'On the bright side, he does sort of remind me of you. He has thick dark eyebrows, for one thing. He's like a taller, rougher, unshaven… less well-groomed version of you.'

Blaine grinned. 'So what you're saying is, you like the rough diamond type? You want I should stop brushing my teeth, and occasionally eat my steak raw?'

'No, I…'

'Calm down, I was just kidding.' Blaine took a step back and watched as Kurt turned toward the sink to do the dishes. Gripped by an urge he didn't understand, Blaine took Kurt by the hips, his fingers digging into his boyfriend's flesh, but for once, he didn't care if he was causing pain. Not that Kurt made any such noises. He didn't even ask Blaine what the hell he thought he was doing. Blaine took that as an encouraging sign, leaning against Kurt and rubbing up against him.

'Is this how Derek likes to do it?' he whispered harshly in Kurt's ear. 'The Derek in your dream the other night, I mean? Is this how you like it?' He rocked slowly against Kurt, his erection getting harder by the second.

'Yes,' Kurt choked. 'God… Yes.'

Blaine let go of Kurt's hips and grabbed the edge of the sink, pushing into Kurt as hard as he could. The front of his red canvas pants became almost too tight to bear, but the sensation was so good that he didn't want to stop long enough to unfasten his fly. Besides, Kurt's heavy breathing was starting to turn him on in the worst way. Blaine's lips grazed the back of Kurt's ear, ran along the soft skin just below his earlobe, and pressed against the tendon in his neck, testing his own fortitude as much as Kurt's. He wondered if he had the nerve to bite down. Kurt was wearing Blaine's favorite aftershave, making the choice that much easier. Intoxicated by the citrus top-notes, Blaine sucked Kurt's skin between his teeth and clamped down. Kurt let out a shuddering gasp that was somewhere between pleasure and pain, and clenched the muscles in his buttocks as he ground back against Blaine.

'Oh, fuck, I want you,' Blaine gasped, threading a hand around between the kitchen cabinet and Kurt's groin, finding his zipper and button, and unfastening them with a speed and agility he didn't know he possessed. He freed Kurt's penis and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it with ferocity and a disregard for Kurt's comfort that he'd never shown before. But it didn't seem to bother Kurt. In fact, it seemed to send him even closer to the edge of release than before. His breathing became ragged and his hand closed over Blaine's, urging him to go faster, harder. Kurt closed his eyes and all of a sudden the kitchen window was gone, and he was back in the cage in the school's old locker room. Derek – no, Blaine – no, Derek was grinding against him, cock hard against Kurt's rump, one large fist squeezing his penis until Kurt thought he'd pop like the cork on a champagne bottle.

And then it all changed. Derek/Blaine stepped back and spun Kurt around, dropped to his knees and took Kurt into his warm, wet mouth. It was such a let-down after the tight, urgent feel of Derek/Blaine's hand around his shaft that Kurt almost sobbed out loud. It wasn't that Blaine wasn't great at giving head – he was spectacular, as a matter of fact - but it wasn't what Kurt wanted right then and there. The incredible rush started to ease off almost immediately, and Kurt could have sworn he actually felt his heartbeat slow to an almost normal, if slightly elevated, pace.

Blaine finished him off and stood up, kissing his way back up Kurt's body, pushing his shirt out of the way, until it was bunched up under Kurt's armpits. He glanced up at Kurt, puzzled. 'Well, that took longer than I expected. I thought you were good to go?'

'I was,' said Kurt, his voice almost a whisper. 'Until you stopped.'

'Wait… you _didn't _want me to go down on you?'

'I'm not complaining…'

'But?'

'But… I wouldn't have complained if you'd just fucked me right then and there, either.'

Blaine frowned. 'Kurt, you never say the 'F' word. Or rather, you never say it with _me_.'

Kurt looked back at Blaine with tears threatening to spill. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them. He couldn't say anything.

'Right,' said Blaine, finally understanding. 'You weren't with me, were you?'

He turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
